Christmas Bites
by YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: Christmas Drabbles Erin/Vlad
1. Chapter 1

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 1 **_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

**_Set: After 3x13_**

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

Erin walked into my room and was wearing a Santa's little helper outfit. I was sat in my coffin.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"It's nearly Christmas." Erin said.

"We`ve got 25 days left." I said.

"So never too early." Erin said.

"Sometimes it is, even if everyone can see your ass." I said.

"Vlad!" Erin said, "It's not that bad is it?" Erin asked.

"No your beautiful." I said.

I used vampire speed and stood right next to her. I leant my hand down and held her waist and I kissed her I felt her kiss me back. It had turned midnight.

"Dont worry we`ve got 24 days left of this." Erin said.

As I started to kiss her back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shall I continue? <strong>_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 2**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

I awoke with Vlad staring at me. I must have looked terrible. It was the morning I could feel the sun outside.

"Hi." I said unsure of what to say.

"Hello." Vlad said in a husky voice.

"It's creepy." I said.

"No, it's romantic." Vlad said.

"Whatever..." I said.

"There's 24 days left." Vlad said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You think vampires dont celebrate Christmas?" Vlad asked.

"I didn't know." I said honestly.

"Then you're in for a shock." Vlad said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shall I continue? <strong>_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 3**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

_**Erin POV**_

I had walked into the front room it was covered in decorations.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"It should be we`ve been up half the night." Ingrid and Bertrand said.

"You did all this for me?" I asked.

"Only 22 days left." Bertrand piped up and said.

Ingrid and Bertrand disappeared out of the room.

"Of course, because I love you." Vlad said proudly.

"Love you too." I said.

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 4**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

_**Vlad POV**_

I've never seen Erin so happy before, this is why I was alive to make her happy.

"Do you like the decorations?" I asked.

"Yes, they are very lovely." Erin said.

"Good." I said.

I leant down and kissed her.

"Only 21 days left." I said.

"It can't come a moment too soon." Erin said.

_**Shall I continue? **_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 5**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**Short Chapter today xxx Soz xxxx  
><strong>_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

It was becoming more festive in the school.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Vlad said.

A shy smile creped onto my face.

"Its good to see you smiling again." Vlad said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Only 20 days till Christmas." Said Miss McCauley.

"We know." We both said smiling at each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shall I continue? <strong>_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 6**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

We had a day off school a teacher training day or something. I walked into Erin's room.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Erin said.

"I was thinking we could move in together." I asked.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Erin said.

"Great!" I said.

"So when were you thinking?" Erin asked.

"Well were 19 days till Christmas so maybe tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, tomorrow then." Erin said.

"I`ll look forward to it." I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shall I continue? <strong>_

So was it good? Review and comment please.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 7**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

"You have all this stuff?" I asked,

"You think I just came without clothes?" Erin asked.

"Well... I dont really know." I said.

"Hhmm, you dont really know many women do you Vlad?" Erin asked.

"Well... that would be telling wouldn't it?" I said.

"So you know that many?" Erin asked.

"A few." I said, trying to make her jealous.

"So... How many is that then." Erin spat out.

"Just a few can you let it go?" I asked.

"Well you brought it up." Erin said.

"Yeah, and I wished I never had now." I said.

"So... why did you?" Erin asked.

"To make you jealous of course." I said.

"Oh, but you dont have to, I already love you." Erin said.

"I love you too." I said.

"Only 18 days till Christmas." Erin said.

"Im aware my darling." I said.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 8**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

"Hey." I said, turning over to face Erin.

"Hi." Erin said.

I moved my hand so it touched Erin's. She pulled my hand to hers and held it there.

"So what do you want to do today?" Erin asked.

"I dont know, stay in the coffin?" I said.

"Only 17 days left." I said.

"Dont we need a bigger one?" Erin asked." I know it's going to be the best Christmas ever."

"Yeah, I'll order one today." I said.

"Make it a king-size coffin." Erin said.

"No problem." I said.

"I`ll see you soon then." I said.

"Where are you going?" Erin asked.

"To order the coffin." I said.

"No, stay here." Erin said, whilst pulling me back into the coffin.

I kissed her lightly, before slowly falling off to sleep.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 9**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

I awoke to find Vlad standing by the window. Nightfall had started to set.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just waiting for the coffin, making sure they got the right one." Vlad said.

"And have they?" I said, as I got out of the coffin, wrapped the blanket around me and went and stood next to Vlad.

"Yeah, it's the right one." Vlad said.

"Good." I said, "Do you want to try it out.

I dont know i`ve got... Vlad said.

I dropped the blanket.

"I`ve got ten minutes." Vlad said looking over my body.

"Hhmm I bet you have." I said.

I kissed him lightly he kissed me back softly. I stopped the kiss

"We`ve got 16 days left." I said.

"I know." Vlad said.

I kissed him back and was bathed in a warm light.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 10**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

Last night was amazing he was like a god, so sweet and gentle.

"Hi." I said groggily.

"Hey." Vlad whispered.

"How are you?" Vlad asked.

"Fine thanks you?" I said,

"Great." Vlad said.

"Good." I said, grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers.

"So...what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well I thought we could spend the whole day in the coffin." Vlad said.

"As much as I like that idea, I have to go Christmas shopping there's only 15 days left."I said.

"Aaawww...but." Vlad said.

"Sorry."I said.

"It fine." Vlad said.

I leant down and gave Vlad a gentle kiss before going into town,

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 11**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

I was in the house walking around as Erin had gone up town. I had chance to wrap her present up now. I carefully brought it out from the wardrobe.

I hope she`d like it. I picked up the wrapping paper and carefully placed it in the middle. I put the present back in the wardrobe.

Bertrand was busy off somewhere possibly with my sister, there a couple which is disturbing at the best of times.

Erin walked in with the presents and putting them down in the corner.

"Hi sweetie." Erin said.

"Hey babe." I said, "Did you have a nice time up town?"

"Yeah, it was nice thanks." Erin said.

"Get anything nice?" I asked.

"Just presents." Erin said.

"Oh, who for?" I asked.

I walked closer towards Erin, as she bent over.

"Hhmm." I said.

"What?" Erin asked.

"Nothing. Only 14 days left." I said.

"I know." Erin said, as she leant up to kiss me.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 12**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

I awoke at night; I needed to wrap Vlads present. I changed my clothes into some joggers and a t-shirt. I slowly crept out of the coffin. I walked into the lounge, I found Vlads present, and suddenly I heard a noise. The Count stood before me.

"Hi." I squeaked out.

"Hello." He said politely."What are you doing?"

"Wrapping Vlads present." I answered.

"Hhmm." The Count said, "Maybe you could help me?"

"Yeah, no problem." I said.

"I bought him some soy blood and a breather." He said.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Maybe the breather was a bit much?" The Count asked.

"Yeah, the soy blood will be just fine." I said.

"Good." The Count said.

"Now, what have you got Ingrid?" I asked.

"What... oh you mean the girl?" he asked.

"Yes, the girl, your daughter." I said.

"Well I was just going to get her a breather." The Count said.

I shook my head.

"Maybe a necklace?" I asked.

"Yes, maybe I'll get her that." The count said.

"Well I have one here." I said.

I pulled the necklace from a bag and gave it to him. It was a simple gold band with blue sapphires in it, The Counts face lit up.

"Thank you Erin." The Count said.

"It's my pleasure." I said.

"There's only 13 days left, Erin." The Count said, before he used vampire speed and disappeared.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 13**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**I just saw the new Sherlock movie it's amazing xxxx which was 21****st**** December. Xxxx**

**LEMON PART OF STORY XXX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

I walked back slowly to our room; I had wrapped Vlads present with blue paper and a red bow. I hopped he liked it. I walked back into our room Vlad was standing by the window, he turned around.

"Hey." Vlad said groggily.

"Hi." I said.

"Where were you?" Vlad asked, sounding jealous.

"Nowhere." I said.

"Please, dont lie to me Erin." Vlad said.

"Im not." I said.

"Yes, you are." Vlad said, moving closer towards me

"Im not, just had some stuff to do." I said.

"Hhmm." Vlad said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Vlad said, as he walked closer so we were face to face with each other. Vlad pulled my hand and held it in his.

Vlad pushed me into the coffin and took off his shirt revealing his six-pack, Vlad parted my legs and Vlad lined me up and plunged his self into me, it wasn't painfully anymore than when it first happened.

"Move." I said.

Vlad moved along with my body. I pulled his hair, with which his response was to retract his fangs outwards. Vlad went deeper into me.

"Vlad, Vlad, Vlad." I panted, "FASTER, FASTER."

Vlad went faster and I moaned as my orgasm took over my entire body. Vlad came inside of me and he moaned. Vlad came out of me and lay by the side of me.

"Only 12 days left." Vlad whispered in my ear.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 14**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**Soz Short Chapter xxxx **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

I awoke with my arms around Erin and her legs wrapped around me. I decided to move, but Erin noticed this and pulled me back down.

"Morning." Erin mumbled.

"Morning." I said gruffly.

"You were amazing last night, Erin." I said.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Erin said smiling at me.

"Only 11 days left." I said smiling at Erin.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 15**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

I got out of the new king-size coffin I picked some clothes put and slowly put them on; I could tell Vlad was looking.

"See something you like?" I asked.

"You know it." Vlad replied.

I walked over to the coffin, and leant down and kissed Vlads lips softly.

"Only 10 days left." I said.

"I know, I could get used to this." Vlad said, as I walked off into the front room.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 16**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

As I walked into the front room, it was so festive in the middle of the decorations there was a Christmas tree it looked amazing there were box's of Christmas decorations ready on be put on to the Christmas tree.

Vlad appeared beside me.

"Hi." Vlad whispered.

"Hi." I said tiredly.

"Are you tired?" Vlad asked, smiling at me.

"What do you think?" I asked, smiling back at Vlad.

"Only 9 days left." Vlad said.

"I think we can manage." I said.

Vlad took my hand and led me to our bedroom, where I fell softly asleep.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 17**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

I awoke with Erin looking at me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey." Erin said.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Can we decorate the Christmas tree?" Erin asked.

"You dont have to ask Erin." I said.

"Will you come with me?" Erin asked.

"Of course." I said.

We both got out of our new king-size coffin and started to put our clothes on.

"Hhmm." I said.

"What?" Erin asked.

"I`d rather you took your clothes off." I said.

"Vlad!" Erin said.

"What?" I asked, "It's true."

"Shut up." Erin said embarrassedly.

"Only 8 days left." I said.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 18**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

I suddenly awoke on the sofa in the front room with Vlad raising his eyebrows.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, i've done this all on my own." Vlad said, showing me the tree.

"Sorry." I said.

I look at the clock it was nearly midnight.

"I`ve been asleep a long time then?" I asked.

"I didn't mind." Vlad said," you looked tired."

"Oh, thanks." I said.

"I didn't mean it that way you know that." Vlad explained.

"I know." I said.

The clock chimed it was twelve.

"Only 7 days left." I said.

"I know i`ve been counting down the days." Vlad said.

I pulled Vlads hand and pulled it close to me. I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Vlad said.

We both feel lightly off to sleep.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 19**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

I awoke with a pain on my hand; I was in the coffin wasn't I? I opened my eyes quickly. i could see my hand was set ablaze.

"Aaarrrggg." I screamed.

Erin awoke looking afraid. Erin quickly ran to get some water to cool my hand off. I quickly disappeared into the dark corner in the room.

"Vlad?" Erin said, as she closed all of the curtains making sure no light could get in she raced over to me and put the cloth on my burnt hand.

"Thank you." I said.

"We`ve only got 6 days left just hold on till then, yeah?" Erin asked.

"Of course." I said.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 20**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**I have wrote more today than in 1 week. IT'S CHRISTMAS! XXX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

I walked Vlad back to our room he was protective of his hand anybody would be.

"Are you sure you`re okay?" I said.

"It would have been worse if you weren't there." Vlad said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, much worse." Vlad said, "at least we finished the tree."

"Just need to add the lights." I said, as we entered our room.

"Hhmm we can do that after." Vlad said, as we both fell asleep.

I noticed that Vlad was awake. Vlad turned around and smiled at me.

"How long have we been asleep?" I asked.

"About 8 hours." Vlad said.

"Wow, guess we need the sleep." I said.

"We sure did." Vlad said.

"Only 5 day left sweetie." I said.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 21**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**I have wrote more today than in 1 week. IT'S CHRISTMAS! XXX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

"Morning." Erin said.

"Is it?" I asked grumpily.

"Yeah the suns up." Erin said.

"Im staying here." I said.

"Right, do you want me to stay with you?" Erin asked.

"Yes please." I said smiling at her.

I fell back asleep in her arms. I noticed that Erin was moving.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to put the lights on the Christmas tree." Erin said _demandingly._

"Whats the time?" I asked.

"Around twelve."Erin said.

"Right, then let's go light up the Christmas tree." I said.

"Yay." Erin said.

"Only 4 days left sweetie." I said.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 22**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**I have wrote more today than in 1 week. IT'S CHRISTMAS! XXX**

**LEMON PART XXX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

Me and Vlad started to get changed, he noticed that I was staring at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You're staring." Vlad said.

"Im not." I said embarrassed.

"I do notice these things." Vlad said.

"Hhmm I bet you do." I said, pushing Vlad into the coffin.

Vlad pulled off my top so I pulled off his top revealing glistening six-pack. Vlad moved along with my body. I pulled his hair, with which his response was to retract his fangs outwards. Vlad went deeper into me, until I reached the point of no return.

"Vlad, Vlad, VLAD." I panted, "FASTER, FASTER."

Vlad went faster and I moaned as my orgasm took over my entire body. Vlad came inside of me and he moaned. Vlad came out of me and lay by the side of me.

"I love you Erin Noble." Vlad said.

"I love you Vladimir Dracula." I said.

"Only 3 days left." Vlad whispered in my ear.

That night I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 23**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**I have wrote more today than in 1 week. IT'S CHRISTMAS! XXX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

I noticed that Erin had a massive smile on her face the whole night; I got out of the king-size coffin and gathered all the presents for Erin and put the out the Christmas tree. I hoped she liked them all.

I used vampire speed and quickly got back into the king-size coffin, I noticed that Erin missed me as she put her arms around me waist and stomach I wrapped my arms around Erin.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." Erin replied.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just a bad dream." Erin said.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No, im fine thank you." Erin said.

Erin drifted off back to sleep and I slowly joined her. I woke up in the morning.

"Morning." I said.

"Good Morning." Erin said.

"Only 2 days left." I said.

"I know it's going to be amazing." Erin said, as her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 24**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**I have wrote more today than in 1 week. IT'S CHRISTMAS! XXX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad POV<strong>_

I walked into the front room to see Erin staring at all the presents and the pretty lights.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." Erin said," I can't believe its Christmas in 1 day it's so exciting."

"It's going to do the best Christmas you have ever had." I said.

"Is that a promise?" Erin asked.

"Yes, it is a Christmas promise that is." I said.

"I love you." Erin said.

"I love you too Erin." I said.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Review and comment please.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

_**Christmas Bites – Chapter 25**_

_**Young Dracula**_

_**Vlad/Erin**_

_**Set: After 3x13**_

_**Will have 25 chapters as it's like a countdown till Christmas.**_

_**It's a drabble. **_

_**AN:**_** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or added this story to their alert subscriptions!**

**I have wrote more today than in 1 week. IT'S CHRISTMAS! XXX NOW ITS CHRISTMAS I`VE JUST FINISHED THIS STORY XXXX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erin POV<strong>_

I awoke it was ten: Vlad was already awoke and standing by the door for me to wake up.

"Hi." Vlad said.

"Hello." I said.

"Guess what?" Vlad said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Christmas." Vlad said.

"Oh my gosh." I said, taking a deep breath in.

"It's Christmas." I said, smiling at Vlad.

I walked toward Vlad and softly gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas." I said.

"Merry Christmas." Vlad said.

I started to walk toward the front room, I opened the door, and I gasped.

"Best Christmas ever?" Vlad asked.

"Best Christmas ever." I said reassuring him.

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

Review And Comment Please.


End file.
